A trip with who?
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: The guardian are going a trip in Paris.Whta's going to happen there?Who'll be Amu's roommate?If you want to find out read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Marian :Hello guys !Here is my new story Trip with who?**

**Amu: We hope you like it!**

**Kukai: And Marian doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Marian: So let's start! **

It was an ordinary day for Amu. She went to school and then she went to the Royal Garden where she joined her friends.

"Hey guys! Sup?" Amu asked.

"Amu-chan we have some great news for you .We are going to Paris." Nagihiko replied.

"Whaaaaaat ? To Paris?Why?"

" Tsukasa-san wants to thanks us for our success as Guardians. That's why he made us this gift. " Rima replied.

"Yay!We are going to Paris!Woohoo!" Yaya and Amu exclaimed.

"There is only one problem…" Nagihiko started to say.

"What problem?" Amu wondered.

" Hotori-kun won't be coming with us because he hasn't been feeling very good lately. I think he is ill. Also Tsukasa has invented all the former Guardians as well."

" This means I'm going to see Nadeshiko?" Amu asked and her face lit up.

" Emm she won't be able to come .Now as for the rooms …." Nagihiko opened the envelope that the headmaster had given him.

"This isn't good…." Nagihiko remarked.

"What's going on purple-headed?" Rima asked.

" The rooms are divided in a strange way."

"Give me that!" Rima said and grabbed the envelope.

Her eyes wider and looked at Nagihiko "Please tell me this isn't truth!" Rima begged.

"Unlucky this is the truth." Nagihiko replied sighing.

"Can anyone tell us what's going on already?" Amu asked angry.

Nagi sighed and replied "Rima-chan and I are staying in the same room ,Kairi-san is with Yaya-chan and you are with the mysterious doesn't say a name.

"Oh ok.I have to go. See ya tomorrow." Amu walked towards her house then she stopped.

"Nagi when is the trip?" Amu asked clueless.

"Tomorrow ."

" Ok…. Tomorrow!" Amu exclaimed.

Everyone sweatdroped as Amu was leaving.

'I have so many things to do .I have to pack my things ,to tell to my parents and my charas and find out who is this mysterious roommate.' Amu thought.

**After 5 mins**

"I'm home!" Amu said as she entered the house.

"Amu-chan your headmaster called and told us that you are going to Paris .That's fantastic! " Midori exclaimed hugging her older daughter.

"This mean that I can go?" Amu asked happily.

"Only with one term…" Amu's mom started.

"NO BOYS !" Tsumugu interrupted her.

"Of course dad. I'm going to my room." Amu said coolly.

" So cool and spicy!' her parents said together.

Amu went to her room and was welcomed by her charas.

"Amu-chan!' They said at the same time.

"What's the matter?" Amu asked.

"Are you really going to Paris?" they said in unison.

"Yes we will go to Paris."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Yay!Yay! We are going to Paris tomorrow!" Ran cheered.

"Amu-chan let's visit Louvre museum please?" Miki asked .

"Ok .Su can you please help me with the packing please?" Amu asked her third chara pointing to the clothes and shoes that she had chosen .

"Of course desu !" Su replied happily.

After that.  
>"Goodnight girls!" Amu said to her charas.<p>

"Goodnight Amu-chan." Ran ,Miki and Su said.

'I'm wondering who is my roommate?Oh well I'll find out soon." Amu thought and she fall asleep.

Dia went outside from her egg a little and said "Goodnight Amu-chan and sweet dreams."

**End**

**Marian :How was it?Did you like it?**

**Amu:Who is my roommate anyway?**

**Marian:You'll find out in the next review!:)**

**Everyone:Cya in the next chapter of a trip with who?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marian:The second chapter of a trip with who?**

**Amu:Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Marian:Hope you like it!:)**

Amu woke up with a smile at her face .Today she was going to Paris! She wore a black jacket with a red T-shirt with black stripes and black jeans.

"Good morning !" Amu said to her charas.

"Good morning Amu-chan!" They replied.

Amu took a glance at the clock and saw that it was 11 am.

"It's 11 am!My flight is at 11:15!I have to hurry!"Amu exclaimed.

She went downstairs and she started eating breakfast as fast as she could.

"Amu-chan why are you in so hurry?You have one more hour left." Midori asked.

" Say what?" Amu asked and she saw that the time was 10am.

'My clock was one hour later!Damn!' Amu thought.

Then the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi." Amu said.

"Amu-chan it's Nagihiko .We are gonna meet up at 30 minutes in the ya there!" Nagihiko replied and ended the call.

**After 5 mins.**

"Bye Dad bye Mom!' Amu waved .

"Amu-chan please call us when you arrive!And have a good flight!" Midori said.

"Hai mom!" Amu replied and started walking to the airport.

'Wait a minute…Where is the airport?' Amu thought and called Nagihiko.

"Hello?" he said.

"Emm Nagi where is exactly the airport?" Amu asked clueless .

"It's near my !" Nagi replied.

"Thanks!" Amu said and hung up.

"Ran chara change." Amu ordered.

"Of course!Hop step jump!" Ran exclaimed and Amu was flying now.

She was at the meeting spot just in time.

"Hello guys!" Amu said panting.

"Hi Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Hello Amu." Rima said with a small smile.

Then she saw Kairi.

"Class rep!It's good to see you again!"

"It's been a while Joker." Kairi answered.

"Attention please flight 532 for Paris will start at 10 minutes thank you."

"This is our 's go guys!' Amu said and then they went to the plane.

The flight started Amu was looking out of the window ,Rima was reading a gag manga and Yaya was eating candy. A familiar face was there and watched them with a smile or could I say a smirk?

After 9 hours they arrived at Paris.

"We are here at last!" Amu said with a smile.

"First we are going to the hotel .Its name is Adagio Paris Tour Eiffel hotel." Nagihiko said.

They took a taxi and went to their hotel.

"Welcome to Adagio Paris Tour Eiffel." The receptionist said.

"Thank you we have 3 rooms by the name Amakawa." Nagihiko replied.

"Oh yes Mr. Fujisaki and Miss Mashiro your room is at 5th floor number 532."

"Thank 'll meet at 9 pm her guys. Bye ." Nagihiko said and left.

"Now as for Mr. Sanjo and Miss Yuiki is at the 3th floor number 321 ."

"Bye Amu-chi cya later!" Yaya and Kairi waved.

"And for you Miss Himamori is at the 4th floor number 438."

"It's Hinamori miss! And thank you." Amu said as she went to the elevator and pressed 4th floor.

She went to her room.

She opened the door and saw a very big and beautiful room.(This is link to the hotel to see how the room is ..html?sid=;srfid=)

"Wow!Awesome!" Amu exclaimed happily.

She saw that her roommate wasn't there yet.

"I'm wondering when he'll appear." Amu thought aloud then someone knocked the door and Amu saw….

**CLIFF **

**Marian:I love torture you.**

**Amu:Who is my roommate tell me already!**

**Marian:No no no!That wouldn't be fun. If you guys are still want to know who is this roommate.**

**Yaya:You have to review!**

**Marian:Please review guys!It makes me happy when I see your reviews!Please.**

**Amu:See ya at the next chapter!**

**Ever1:Bye!:)**


	3. The letter

**Marian:Here is the 3****rd**** chapter of a Trip with who?**

**Amu:Thank you for all the reviews!:)**

**Nagihiko :Marian doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Marian: What are you waiting for? Start reading!**

**The note**

"Oh hello Rima !What's up?" Amu asked her friend.

"Hello Amu I found this note it says that is for you so I came to give it to you." Rima replied giving Amu the note.

Amu started reading it. It was saying :_ "You know me very well .We are friends or more. My name has this letters u ,I, k. Guess who I am ?If you can!_

_Your roommate."_

Amu was confused 'Who is this guy?' she thought.

"Amu." She heard her name and turned to Rima.

"Can I read the letter please?" Rima asked.

"I don't know if you should." Amu replied.

Then Rima started crying "I'm not good enough to read the letter right?"

Amu panicked "Of course you are!Here have it!" She said and gave her the note.

Rima stopped crying and started scanning the letter.

"Interesting …" she muttered.

"Rima can you figure out who he is?" Amu questioned.

"Well yes I think I know who he is." Rima chuckled.

"Tell me who is he?" Amu ordered.

Rima waited some minutes to reply and said "Nope!" Smiling .

"Oh come on Rima!Tell me!"

"The answer is still no . You have to find out by yourself." Rima said and left.

"Geez thank you Rima .Now who is this guy already? " Amu thought aloud.

" Amu-chan you should start with the clues that he gave you." Miki said.

" You are right . The only people I know with this letters in their name Nikaidou and Hikaru… who else?"

"Try !Try! Try to remember Amu-chan!" Ran encouraged her.

"Damn I can't think anyone else." Amu sighed.

Then her phone picked it up.

"Hello." Amu said.

" Amu-chan did you forget we said to meet at 9 o'clock ?" Nagihiko replied.

"What? Is it 9 o'clock already! I'm coming!" She ended the call and ran towards her friends.

"At last Joker you are late." Kairi commented.

"I'm sorry .So what are we gonna do ?" Amu asked.

" You'll see." Nagi said mysteriously.

They went to the Eiffel Tower .They went to a the table Amu noticed another note.

She picked it up and started read it.

" _Meet me under the Tower."_

"What are you reading Amu-chan?" a familiar voice said.

'That sounds like Nadeshiko.' Amu eyes widened in surprise .

She turned and saw Nagihiko looking at her.

" Oh Nagi did you do that?" Amu asked.

"Yes."

"Wait a minute…. Why did you mimicked your sister's voice?"

" I wanted to surprise you. So what are you reading?" Nagihiko asked smiling .

" None of your business." Amu said.

" That makes me to read it even more ." Nagi replied mischievously.

"Nagi!"

"Gomen Amu-chan."

They food came . Amu could only think about the note .

"Amu-chan!" Ran's voice put her back to earth.

"What is it Ran?"

"I feel an X egg." Ran said.

"What?" Amu turned to her friends.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a little."

Amu started running then she saw it.

"Muri , muri! I hate it!" It screamed and attacked to Amu.

Amu waited for the pain to come but it never came.

" You should be more careful." 2 familiar voices said.

Amu's eyes opened and she looked up to see…

**CLIFF!**

**Marian:Mystery are these familiar voices? Can you guess?**

**Amu:I haven't learn who is my damn roommate in this chapter too.**

**Yaya:Well if you want to find out.**

**Marian:You have to REVIEW!Please review!**

**Ever1:Cya in the next chapter!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marian:Here is the 4****th**** chapter of a trip with who?Can you believ e it guys?We are already in the 4****th**** chapter.**

**Amu:Is not that difficult to believe.**

**Marian:Continue with the cool and spicy character I Yaya do the disclaimer.**

**Yaya:Marian-chii doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Mrian:Thank ya Yaya!Hope you like it!**

_In the previous chapter_

"_You should be more careful." 2 familiar voices said._

_Amu opened her eyes and saw …_

_End_

"Ikuto!" She said turning to her right with widen eyes .

"Hello A-m-u." He smirked.

"Oi ! There is someone else here too guys !Don't ignore me!" another voice exclaimed.

Amu turned to see who spoke ." Kukai? !"

"Yo ! Hinamori!" Kukai replied with a grin on his face and started ruffling Amu's hair.

" Kukai! Stop it!" Amu exclaimed trying to stop him.

"Ok!" he replied and stopped .

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked them.

"Did you forget my little strawberry? I'm looking for my father." Ikuto answered.

"And what about you?" Amu turned to the sporty one.

"I'm a Former guardian too .Don't you remember? Tsukasa invited the former guardians as well." Kukai responded grinning.

" Amu!" A girl's voice called.

Amu turned to face Rima.

"Rima. What's going on?" Amu asked the shorter girl .

"Kusukusu felt an X egg." She replied then she noticed the other two.

" So I was right." She muttered.

"I see the clown is here too." Ikuto said bored.

Rima sent him a death glare.

"Emm guys…" Kukai started.

"What?" They said in unison.

"The X egg is still there you know." Kukai ended.

" Muri! Muri!" It said and started attacking again.

"Ran chara nari!" Amu ordered.

"Ok!" Ran exclaimed happily.

"Chara nari Amulet heart!" Amu said.

"Heart rod!" She said and the rod appeared her spinned around and throw it at the X chara.

"Daichi! Let's go too!" Kukai said to his chara.

"Alright!"

"Chara nari! Sky Jack!" They exclaimed together.

"Golden victory shoot !" Kukai cried as the fire ball hit the X chara.

" Hinamori !Now is your chance!"

" Negative heart! Lock on! Open heart!" Amu cried as she purified the X egg .

" Good job!Hinamori!" Kukai said patting her back.

As he and Amu unchara naried.(**How we say that?)**

Amu turned to Ikuto and Rima . "Why didn't you help too?"

"I thought you could handle it by yourselves ." Rima said as she drank a little tea. That appeared from who knows where.

Amu turned to Ikuto.

"I thought it'll be better to enjoy the show .I was bored anyway." He said bored.

Amu was ready to kill him when Kukai hugged her from behind.

"Calm down Hinamori. "Kukai calmed her down.

Amu blushed a little ."Thanks Kukai." She replied.

"Oh my little strawberry blushes in the other boys too?" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Shut up Ikuto!" Amu cried.

Then Amu's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Amu-chan where are you? You and Rima-chan disappeared suddenly .We have to get back to the hotel." Nagihiko asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Nagi we are coming. We'll see you in the hotel." Amu answered .

"I'm leaving see ya tomorrow my little strawberry!" Ikuto waved and disappeared in the dark.

"Rima we have to get back to the hotel." Amu said and walked towards the hotel.

"Ok." Rima and Kukai followed.

Amu turned "Kukai why are you following us?"

He chuckled "This is a stupid question. Tsukasa put all the Guardians in one hotel. So I'm gonna stay there too!" He grinned.

"That means that you must be…" Amu started to say.

**CLIFF!**

**Marian:Was it good?**

**Ikuto:Of course it was good since I was in it.**

**Marian: This is the first story that I put you in and I'm starting to regretting already. **

**Amu and Kukai :Anyway guys please review!And we'll see you in the next chapter!:)**

**Every1:See ya!:)**


	5. Roommate

**Marian: We have the 5****th**** chapter of a trip with who!**

**Amu: Thank you for all the reviews guys.**

**Kukai: Also Marian doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Marian: Thank ya Kukai! What are you waiting for start reading?**

**The roommate**

Rima saw that Amu couldn't finish what she was saying so she replied "You'll be her roommate."

"Oh ok….Wait a minute her roommate !But why I'm a roommate with Amu shouldn't I be with a boy? Nagi or Kairi?" Kukai exclaimed he didn't expect that.

Rima sighed "All the rooms are in the same way I'm with purple-head ,Yaya is with Kairi and you are with Amu."

In meanwhile Amu was blushing like mad 'I'm gonna stay in the same room with Kukai' She thought .If you didn't realize it she was still crushing on Kukai .

Kukai looked at her with a light blush at his cheeks and asked "Are you alright Hinamori? Your face is all red." As he put his hand in her forehead .She blushed even more if that's possible.

"I'll leave you alone you should go to your room now." Rima said and left.

There was an awkward silence as they were walking to the room.

'How should I feel right now? I'm gonna share a room with Kukai! Calm down 's gonna be I'm wondering was his idea with the notes?He isn't this type of person .'She thought as she looked at him

"Hinamori are you ok?" Kukai asked and as she didn't reply he continued "You can tell me what's bothers you I will help with every way I can, so tell what's wrong." Kukai finished.

"I'm wondering about the letters are you the one who thought about that?" Amu asked him.

"Oh about that? I had a little help from some the letter with the letters of the name was my idea." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh ok." Amu replied and they were at the room at last.

They opened the door and Kukai exclaimed" That's awesome!" and grinned even more.

"There is only one problem…" Amu started to say .

"What problem?" Kukai asked with curious eyes.

"We have to share the same bed." Amu replied.

Both of their eyes widened .

"Oh it's ok I'll sleep on the floor." Kukai said .

"No it's not fair to leave you sleep on the floor…You can sleep in the bed too." Amu responded blushing .

"Oh you are ok with it." Kukai smiled and took his shirt off .

"KukaI go and change somewhere please." Amu exclaimed.

"Oh is the Joker shy to see me without a shirt." He grinned evilly.

"Kukai!"

"Ok I'm going to the bathroom."

'Oh god he almost gave me a heart attack.' Amu thought and sighed.

"I'm ready you can change now." Amu looked and saw without a shirt only with some jeans.

"You are gonna sleep like this?" Amu asked him.

"Oh come on it's so hot here so it doesn't and change now." Kukai replied playfully .

Amu went and changed to her pajamas.

"Come on Hinamori I want to sleep." Kukai whined.

"I'm coming also Kukai."he turned to face her "You can call me Amu since I call you Kukai it's only fair."

"Ok Amu-chan!" he exclaimed with a smile and Kukai smilling wasn't a normal sight he is more a grinning person.

"Goodnight Amu-chan."

"Goodnight Kukai."

Amu couldn't sleep and watched Kukai sleeping 'He is more cute when he is sleeping .What I'm thinking about?I have to sleep.' Amu thought and slept.

Unnoticed by her Kukai was still awake and saw her staring at him .

He looked at her 'She looks like an angel.I wish she knew about my feelings.' Kukai thought and fall asleep.

**Marian:I finished!Did you like it?**

**Amu: At last I learned who is my roommate. But I didn't expect that.**

**Kukai: Amu-chan are you sad that I'm your roommate.**

**Amu:I didn't mean it like that.**

**Marian: Anyway guys plz review!Cya in the next chapter!**

**Everyone:Cyaxx!**


	6. A date?

**Marian:Hey guys!Today is my birthday!Yay!So here we have the next chapter!**

**Everyone:Happy birthday Marian!**

**Marian:Thank you guys!**

**Utau:Marian doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Marian:Thank ya Utau.**

**A date?**

Amu woke up and saw Kukai sleeping next to her?

'What's going on? Why I am in the same bed with him?' She thought.

Then she remembered the last day's events.

'Aww he is still so cute.' Amu thought.

She poked him "Kukai wake up."

"5 more minutes mom…" Kukai said still half asleep.

"Wake up wake up!Kukai!" Ran cheered then she thought something "Character change!"

Then Amu went and kissed Kukai's cheeks. And the chara change ended.

Kukai woke up completely and stared In Amu with widen eyes.

"Amu-chan why did you do that?" Kukai asked blushing.

"I'm sorry !Ran chara change with me.I didn't mean it I'm sorry." Amu replied blushing like a tomato.

"It's ok you were forced to do it.I forgive you." Kukai responded grinning.

"Honto? Arigato Kukai!" Amu exclaimed and hugged him.

"No problem Amu-chan ." He replied then Amu remembered something he wasn't wearing a shirt yet.

'Oh my I'm gonna die!' Amu thought.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Kukai wondered.

"You have to change." Amu said looking the other way.

Kukai understood what she meant and smirked.

"Still shy as ever I see."

"Kukai!"

"Gomen Gomen." Kukai said grinning .

"I have a better idea. Miki can you make us some good outfits please?" Amu asked her second chara.

"Of course! Drew, draw drawn." Miki exclaimed and Kukai was wearing a green shirt with the words "Sky Jack!" with black letters with green pants.

Amu was wearing a pink dress with yellow stripes and her hair were in two pig-tails.

"Thank you Miki!Now let's go to eat breakfast." Amu said happily.

"Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Yes?"

"It's still 12 in the morning and the breakfast finishes at 10 am." Ran repled.

"Really?I thought it was 10 am by well."Kukai do you want to go for a walk?" Amu asked the Jack.

"Good idea!Let's go to Seinen.!And go there faster let's do…."Amu's eyes widen 'Please not …' "The 100 meters dash!"Kukai exclaimed as he dragged her to the streets of Paris.

After some time Amu was panting really hard.

"Are you ok Amu-chan?" Kukai asked.

"Do I look ok to you?" Amu repled angrily. Her hair was messed up and she had leaves on her dress.

Kukai sweatdroped "Sorry Amu-chan."

The looked at the river the sun was rising and the river had a beautiful orange color.

"Aww it's so beautiful!" Amu exclaimed.

"Kukai do you have a camera?" Amu asked.

"Yes why?"

"Let's take some photos." Amu repled and posed with her hand in a peace sign and with a wink.

The next photo was Kukai ruffling Amu's hair laughing and Amu trying to stop him.

After that they went to a crepe stand.

"Hey Amu-chan do you want a crepe?" Kukai asked.

"Sure.I want chocolate and strawberries." Amu said and sat at a bench that was nearby.

"Hello young man what would you like?" the woman at the stand asked him.

"I would like a chocolate and strawberries crepe and a chocolate and banana crepe please."

"Here you go. You and your girlfriend a really cute couple by the way." The woman said.

Kukai blushed and stuttered "W we a are not a c are just friends."

"Anyway how much I owe you?" Kukai asked.

"Nothing." The lady said smilling.

"Really? Thank you very much!"

"No problem young man."

Kukai went to Amu and gave her crepe. «Here you go!"

"Thank you Kukai." Amu replied and started eating her crepe.

Kukai saw an amusement park and grinned "Amu-chan do you want to go there?"

"Sure." They went there and saw many games.

"So what do you want to do first?" Amu asked her senpai.

"What about this one?" Kukai asked pointing to the haunted house ride.

Amu's face color changed.

"Don't tell me you are scared?" Kukai asked slyly .

"Of course not! Let's go!" Amu replied.

'Oh my God!I hate haunted houses!' Amu thought scared to see what'll happen.

They walked to the haunted walked inside while they were hearing some creepy music and it was really dark too.

There was a normal house with some pictures that showed some people in boat suddenly the floor started pictures went longer then they saw under the boat was a huge floor continued to some time they saw some things like big chairs and saw some other people sat at them , so they sat too.

The chairs started passed a room that was showing a dead woman moving towards her hands were ready to catch them they passed to the next room.

Amu trembled, flinching whenever a new noise would arise. She reeled back when she saw the dead woman and he cried out in surprise, attempting to get away.

"Oi Amu-chan!Don't runaway!You'll get lost here!" Kukai exclaimed.

Amu was whispering "I'm deaf ,I'm blind ,I didn't see anything it's all my imagination."

Kukai sweatdroped "Who know you were such a scary cat Amu-chan."

The ride continued they saw a big mirror and up of there heads where are ghosts at the mirror. Suddenly they saw a bat in front of their heads looking them with red eyes.

They went to the next room which had a table and a sphere then a face appeared inside sphere and said "Join now the spirits in the underworld! Muhahaha!" it continued "You can't escape from us. We'll follow you everywhere..."

"No please!Anything but that!" Amu exclaimed .

Then Kukai did something unexpected. He hugged Amu and whispered in her ear "Calm down .It's gonna be alright.I'm here with you. You don't have to be scared."

"Thank you Kukai."

The ride Amu noticed something they were having … DATE!

**End**

**Marian:Did you like it? I hope you like it.**

**Amu:Please review!**

**Marian:Yes guys plz give me reviews and no in the next chapter!:D**

**Everyone:Cyaxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marian:Hey!Guess who is back?**

**Amu:We are here with the new chapter of a trip with who?**

**Marian:Sorry for not updating for such a long time…**

**Kukai :Anyway we hope you like this chapter!:D**

**Amu:And Marian doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Marian : That's right!**

_**In the last chapter**_

"_Thank you Kukai." Amu whispered._

_The ride ended then Amu noticed something they were having a….. DATE!_

_**End**_

" Amu-chan is something bothering you?" Kukai asked Amu.

" Oh no it's nothing !Don't worry!" Amu said waving her hands in front of her face and started laughing nervously.

Kukai looked at her one more time and thought 'Must be my imagination.'

Amu sighed and then she thought 'Oh my …oh my God! I'm having a date with freaking Kukai Souma!' She was screaming like a fan girl inside.

"Amu-chan is your turn to choose. Where do you wanna go?" Kukai questioned his friend.

" I would like to go to the fairy wheel but if you want to go somewhere else …." Amu started saying.

"It's decided then!Let's go to the fairy wheel!" Kukai's voice interrupted her .

Kukai started running towards the game.

"Wait Kukai!' Amu called him.

"Hahahaha!Catch me if you can!" Kukai challenged her.

Amu smirked and followed him.

"Hello!" Amu said as she ran past him.

Then she turned her head and said "What is that your best?" she challenged him.

"Oh now you are gonna get it!" Kukai exclaimed as he ran faster.

Amu giggled and continued running.

They reached the fairy wheel at the same time.

"I won !" Kukai exclaimed proud for himself.

"What are you talking about?I won!" Amu replied.

" I won!" Kukai said.

"No you didn't!"

The argument continued for quite long time.

Both of them didn't noticed that it was a tie. Oh well…

At the end they entered to the fairy wheel.

It started.

Amu looked outside and exclaimed "Wow! Kukai look! We can see the entire city from here! There is the Eiffel Tower and there the Louvre." Amu said pointing to many places happily.

Kukai smiled at her .He didn't care about the was only happy because she was happy.

Kukai took a deep breath and thought 'Now or never.'

"Amu." He called.

The pink haired girl turned to face him.

"Yes Kukai?"

"I have something to that I always wanted to tell you…" He started.

"What that might be?" Amu asked.

Kukai was ready to answer when something unexpected happened.

The sun disappeared from the sky and moon took it's was dark now.

Amu panicked "What's going on?" She took a glance at her was still 3 pm.

'Then why?' Amu muttered to herself.

'Way to ruin the moment.' Kukai thought.

Then he remembered something.

"Oh that's right!" He said.

"What?" Amu asked him.

"Well I read that today a sun eclipse will take place. " Kukai explained.

"Oh so that's why." Amu said.

Then fireworks appeared in the dark blue sky.

Red,purple,yellow all the colours of the rainbow.

"Amazing!" Amu exclaimed and looked at the fireworks happily.

Kukai wanted to say something but stopped.

'Idiot!It's not time to hesitated.' He thought. 

"Amu about earlier…" He took the girl's attention.

"Yes?What did you want to say?"

" I-I wanted to tell you…that I…" He couldn't tell it no matter how much he never imagined it would be so hard.

"I..I-I"

"Oh come on tell me!" Amu exclaimed impatient.

Kukai took another deep breath ready to do what he needed to do.

He moved towards her that his mouth was at her ear.

Amu could feel his breath at her neck.

"I love you."He whispered and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

**The end**

**Marian:Aww that was so cute!**

**Kukai:I –I just kissed Amu-chan!**

**Amu : (Blushing)**

**Marian:That's right!Well guys!I hope you like it!**

**Yaya appears.**

**Yaya:Because Amu-chii and Kukai are like that(she points at them that are blushing really hard.) Yaya will tell it!Please review guys! You'll ** **get one of Yaya's candy if you Yaya nevers gives her candies that easy so be honored. **

**Marian:Yaya that's enough! Anyway guys plz review!Cya in the next chapter!:)**


	8. A star and a heart

**Marian :Hey guys! We are back with the new chapter of a trip with who?**

**Amu: I hope this chapter will be better than the other ones.**

**Marian :What is this supposed to mean? ****(glaring towards Amu.)**

**Yaya: Those two are busy by arguing with each other so Yaya will she say it! This chapter has a little fluff. You were warned.**

**Kukai: Also Marian doesn't own shugo chara she owns only the plot of the story.**

**Marian :Thank ya guys!**

**A heart and a star together at last.**

_**Flashback**_

"_I love you." He kissed her sweetly on her pink rosy lips._

_**End of Flashback**_

Amu heard him saying those three magic words.

She was shocked by the news.

Then like a dream he leaned and kissed her sweetly.

Amu answered by wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed with more passion than before.

After some time they ended the kiss and Kukai looked at Amu afraid of her reaction.

'Idiot! You shouldn't do that! Now she hates me!'He thought.

Amu was standing there with widened eyes at the thought what they had just done. She touched her lips.

'That was my first kiss.' She thought.

"I'm so sorry Amu!" Kukai apologized and ran away from Amu.

"Kukai wait!" Amu chased him after some time she found him sitting alone in a bench near a small hill.

"Kukai!" She cried happy that she found him at last.

Kukai turned his head towards the girls of his dreams but looked down ashamed of himself .

"Kukai…" She tried to approach him.

Then he couldn't take it anymore he left it out "What do you want Amu?Do you want to say how much you hate me? Is that it? Huh?" Kukai exclaimed angrily.

Amu saw hurt in his eyes as he spoke these words.

" I don't know what to say b-ut but I-I" She Started.

"I don't hate you." She whispered.

He looked at her surprised.

'She doesn't hate me?'

"I can't hate you Kukai because…" She hesitated a little.

"Because I love you!" Amu confessed and ran to hug him.

"I always did." She whispered only loud for Kukai to hear.

He responded by hugging her tight.

"I'm so glad. Thank you Amu." He said and gave her a small peck at the lips.

Amu giggled.

"Wait a minute." Kukai said and left.

Amu looked at him confused.

He appeared again with two roses in his hands one yellow and one pink.

He handed the roses and bowed then he kissed her hand "For you my Lady."

Amu laughed at his so prince like actions.

"Amu…" Kukai called her serious.

"Amu will you be my girlfriend?" Kukai asked her.

Amu stopped breathing for a moment.

'He said what I heard?' Amu thought looking at him.

Kukai was begging inside.

'Please Amu! Please!' He was thinking.

"Of course I will!" Amu accepted happily.

Kukai was so happy that he spinned in his arms.

"Kukai! Stop it!" Amu exclaimed.

Kukai only laughed and then after some time he let her from his arms.

Then he thought something and he grinned to himself.

He whispered to his chara "Daichi can we chara nari? I want to give Amu a special present."

"What kind of present?" Daichi asked.

Kukai whispered in his ear "Oh now I get but you own me one." Daichi grinned devilish.

Kukai pouted and Daichi laughed.

"Amu please stay here and close your eyes for a minute." Kukai said to his new girlfriend.

Amu looked at him confused "Why?"

"It's a secret." Kukai winked.

Amu looked at him strangely and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? " She let him blindfold her.

Kukai ran and chara naried.

After some time he was finished.

"Amu you can open your eyes now." He said as he took the blindfold from her eyes.

Amu opened her eyes and what she saw made her golden eyes wide.

In the sky with a glittering green it was writing this:

" I love you all with all my heart Amu and I always will. By making this I give you the promise that I'll cheer you up when you are sad, protecting when you are in danger because I love you."

"To my new girlfriend Amu." It was finishing and there was a heart and a star.

"Do you like my gift?" Kukai asked her hoping she will like it.

"I love it!" Amu exclaimed with almost tears in her eyes touched by what Kukai had done.

Then she hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it my love." Kukai answered smiling sweetly and for one more time this day he kissed her.

She kissed back. After some time they stopped kissing.

Her head leaned at his shoulder.

They sat there hugging each other looking at the sky.

**End**

**Marian: Sorry it was short! :( But I hope you like it! :D**

**Amu : Aww this chapter was so romantic.**

**Kukai : And I was a gentleman…. That sounds kind of weird.**

**Marian : Anyway guys please review!:)**

**Ever1:Cya in the next chapter!:D**


End file.
